


Tore down my walls (Made room for one)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy likes his hair pulled, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Fucking, I'm Sorry, Post-Season/Series 02, and Raven wants him to bite her, because im a trash, okay the sole purpose of this fic is sex, set somewhere between s2 and s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven makes the first move. Bellamy isn't surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tore down my walls (Made room for one)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I got an awesome prompt from nsfw prompt generator and this happened. I am sorry it's probably not great, but I had quite fun writing it. 
> 
> Title comes from Alessia Cara's I'm Yours. (Everytime I don't have a title, I browse my youtube history, choose a song and then choose a line that kinda fits.)
> 
> The biggest thanks to my friends on tumblr who helped me get Raven in character and beta-ed for me. You guys rock!

i.

Raven makes the first move. 

Because of course she does. 

She seeks him out at night – and Bellamy doesn't want to think this but he sees a pattern. This time, though, when she comes to his room he's already there.

"Lost something, Reyes?" he grunts and she rolls her eyes, because this is who they are now. Young people feeling way too old who grunt and roll their eyes a lot.

"I've been thinking..."

"Really?" Bellamy falls onto his cot with a heavy sigh and starts unlacing his boots.

"Shut up, asshole." 

It feels like the early days on the ground again, back when they couldn't spend more than 5 minutes together without starting a fight. But that is long ago and they are different now. There's a lot less smiling and way more pain. 

"So you've been thinking." 

He looks up at her and she's staring right back at him. 

"Yes."

"What about?" Bellamy kicks off his shoes and then stands up, shrugging off his jacket. He puts it on a chair. 

Raven looks uncharacteristically uncertain but her voice is even when she answers. "Us. In a way. The last time." 

Bellamy sighs. "The _only_ time." 

Raven is quiet after that. Way too quiet for her being, well, _Raven_. He turns around to face her and sees her worrying on her bottom lip.

"Aren't you lonely?" she asks and there's a sting of anger to her words. She looks directly into his eyes, head held high. As if she is refusing to let this vulnerability get to her.

Bellamy has to remind himself that she is even younger than him. Not that it matters down here. They all grew up fast since the time they landed. 

Is he lonely? He thinks about it. He has Octavia, but Octavia has Lincoln. Bellamy has come to accept it. He has Monty and Miller, Monroe and Harper. He has Raven. They're his friends. He would walk through fire for them. But every night he lies in bed alone and doesn't do much sleeping. He thinks he might be a little bit lonely. 

"I am," he says. "Sometimes."

Raven holds out her hand and he makes the two steps that separated them. Two strong arms embrace her and she leans in. Rests her head on Bellamy's chest. 

"I miss it." 

"What?" he whispers into her hair. 

"Being close to someone. Not sleeping alone. Sex, too." 

He smiles and it feels foreign to his lips. "Is that why you came to me?" 

Raven tilts her head back so that she can look at him. "Maybe."

His big, warm hands cup her face and he looks into her eyes. She gives a barely noticeable nod and he leans down, brushing his lips over hers softly. But Raven Reyes isn't exactly soft and nor are the kisses she gives. She lets him have it his way for a while and then turns the kiss deep. She bites on his lip and he groans. 

He picks her up (just like the last time) and carries her to his bed.

That night they sleep for longer than they both have since Mt. Weather.

*

ii.

She comes to his room in a week's time again, way past sundown. Bellamy thinks he understands why hasn't she come earlier. He likes to think he knows her like that.

The first thing she does after the doors close behind her is taking off her sweater. Bellamy smirks (it still feels odd) and points out that she's wearing a t-shirt.

"It's too fucking cold, Blake. Are you going to kiss me or not?" 

He barks out a short laugh that surprises them both, and then presses his lips to hers. Raven stumbles backwards a little, but Bellamy's got her and he sits her on his table.

They kiss hungrily, all tongue and teeth and breathy " _fuck_ 's". Raven grabs a handful of Bellamy's hair and he makes a sound dangerously close to a growl. He pulls away a little, just to look her in the eyes. 

"You sure about this, Raven?" 

She just stares him down and honestly, that's enough of an answer to him. She wouldn't have come to him in the first place if she wasn't sure. 

Her hand trails down to her brace and she makes a quick work of all the straps and shit going on there. Bellamy takes it from her and places it on a chair carefully. She smirks somehow bitter, and Bellamy has never seen anyone smirk _bitterly_ , but there he is looking at it now. He leans in and kisses her again.

*

At some point Bellamy picks Raven up and carries her to his makeshift bed. He lays her down gently, as if she were precious. She makes sure to get angry about it later. For now, she fists her hands in his hair and bites on his lips.

Bellamy strips off his t-shirt, bowing down to trail kisses along Raven's throat. She holds onto his neck, not squeezing, but rather touching gently.

"Bite me," she breathes out, a quiet plea.

His eyes narrow and she feels the bulge of his crotch get harder. He dips his head down again and she feels his lips brushing over her skin. He reaches the place where her neck meets her shoulder and presses a kiss there. Lets hit tongue roam around freely and then – _finally_ – he bites. And bites again. It almost hurts. Almost.

Raven's hips buck upwards and her hands that were clutching on his shoulders slide down the length of his back, leaving a few red lines behind. Bellamy groans and somehow rips her t-shirt down the middle. Which is indeed impressive, but also _thanks_. It's not like she has only three t-shirts down here.

"I'm gonna fix it for you," he murmurs. He looks embarrassed.

Raven shakes her head in disbelief and gets rid off of what has been a t-shirt just minutes before. Bellamy runs his hand from her hip up over her ribs to her breast. She isn't wearing a bra and he seems to appreciate this choice a lot.

He circles her nipple with the pad of his thumb, pinches it between his fingers. Raven lets out a hiss. It brings a faint smile to Bellamy's lips. He lets himself be guided by a sharp tug on his hair down to her mouth again and sighs when his tongue meets hers. His hand – the one that isn't supporting his weight – starts toying with the button of Raven's pants.

"Take them off," Raven commands.

Bellamy slips down the length of her body and strips her off the pants. There's a visible patch of wetness on her panties and he bites on his lip to stop any sound from coming out. _Fuck_.

"These too?" he asks, fingers tracing the hem of her underwear.

"Yeah. Yours as well." 

He does as he's told and soon they are both naked. (Well, Raven is still wearing her socks because "Take them off and you're dealing with my cold feet".) 

Bellamy is still hovering over her hips, tracing patters into her skin with his fingers. He kisses her lower stomach and it doesn't take long from there for his tongue to dart between her soaked folds. Raven makes this choked sound and her hands fly to his hair. He hums against her and her hips jerk against his mouth. Raven swears she feels him smirking.

Bellamy works her up steadily, starting slow and driving her crazy. He gradually speeds up, sticking to patterns that make her back arch off the bed ever so slightly. She pulls at his hair and he fucking moans, his lips still on her, and she's _so_ close but not quite there. 

"Your fingers, Bell. I need..."

He slips two of them inside her with ease. He sets a fast, relentless pace while his mouth still works her clit and that's all it takes for Raven to get over the edge. She cries out and clenches around his fingers, and Bellamy curses because _shit_.

Bellamy doesn't withdraw his fingers after Raven catches her breath. He raises up to kiss her forehead, pumping his fingers in and out slowly. Her hand leaves his hair and cups the back of his neck instead, pulling him down to her mouth. She tastes herself on his lips. 

Raven probably doesn't realize when she starts rocking against Bellamy's fingers. He notices though, and draws them out smiling at her little disappointed noise. He puts his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean as Raven watches with hooded eyes.

"You should fuck me now," she says then.

Bellamy nods. "I should." 

He lifts her right leg to his hip and guides his cock between her folds. He rocks against her a few times, the head of his dick teasing her clit before he sinks inside of her. Bellamy stills, resting his forehead against hers for a while. 

"Fuck," he breathes. "You feel amazing." 

Raven smiles and pulls on his hair, feeling his cock twitch inside of her.

Bellamy fucks her fast and hard, and she thrust back as much as she can. He bites down on her shoulder at some point and Raven rakes her nails down his arm. His thumb is working her clit in tight circles and she comes just a few seconds before he does.

Bellamy pulls out and collapses on the bed, pulling Raven to his chest.

"You good?" he asks once he catches his breath. 

"Yeah," she says. "I'm sleeping over." 

"No shit," Bellamy laughs and it surprises her that she laughs with him.

*

iii.

The next time Raven comes to his room, he's holding her fixed t-shirt in his hand. 

She smiles.


End file.
